


They Say It's Your Birthday

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron celebrates his birthday in the Woolpack. Will he get his wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say It's Your Birthday

Aaron had barely managed to step inside the Woolpack when disaster struck.

_“Duh-duh-duh-duh…THEY SAY IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!”_

Aaron lowered his hoodie with one hand while flipping Adam off with the other.

"Paddy put you up to that, right? Idiots, the pair of you."

Adam was doubled over in laughter. Aaron could only shake his head in response, fighting the grin spreading over his face. He liked seeing Adam happy. Even now, a happy Adam reminded Aaron of sunshine…sunshine with some cat litter spread on its chin and cheeks.

"Only Beatles he knows end up on the bottom of his boot," Chas said from the corner of her mouth as she finished up with a punter.

"Happy birthday, love," she began, eyes already filling with tears as she exited her place behind the bar.

"Never thought I’d get to spend a birthday with me son again," she wept into his shoulder.

Aaron could practically feel Adam’s face falling in the background. He knew Chas would never forgive Adam and he knew something was going to be said unless he stopped it from happening.

"Mam," he whispered in her ear. "I’m happy to be back. You’re happy. Let’s just…be happy."

Chas nodded, wiping her nose on his hoodie.

"Gross," he snarled.

"Don’t worry. I got you a new one for your big day. They all look alike to me but…oh, here’s the cake!"

Paddy was clapping his hands like a seal and Victoria was holding the small cake, flour and batter staining her hands and face.

Aaron tried not to blush, or run out of the pub, as strong as the temptation was. Instead he threw an arm around Adam, whispering absolutely terrible things in his ear about various citizens of the village until the grin returned to his best friend’s face.

As Paddy led the group in a mercifully short rendition of the birthday song, Aaron thought back to his last birthday, which he’d mostly spent bladdered and had only remembered as his birthday a few hours before it ended. He hadn’t wanted to tell Chas, but he never thought he’d be back either.

He was happier than he had a right to be, after the hell he’d put on the people who cared most about him. He tried to be grateful for this birthday, knowing Jackson would never have another birthday, knowing his friends and family had thought of him. The flickers of disappointment made him feel weak, pathetic - he was well rid of Robert. It had only ever just been sex anyway. He had to move on, and he was.

He was…

"Make a wish!" Chas screeched in his ear while she lit the candles.

He’d make a wish. A silly, sad wish, but it was his birthday - he was allowed a private sulk. Not like it meant anything anyway…

As he blew out the garish “2” and “3” candles that were larger than the cake itself, his eyes watering from the flames, he saw Robert walk in.

Robert clearly hadn’t known it was his birthday, and Aaron waited for him to just go sit at a table and ignore Aaron, the way Aaron was trying to ignore him.

Instead, Robert leaned against the wall, briefly mouthing “happy birthday” to Aaron while sporting a big grin.

Aaron allowed himself a shy grin in return.

Sometimes wishes did come true…even the silly, sad ones.

**Author's Note:**

> "Birthday" is by The Beatles (Lennon-McCartney)


End file.
